The Family's Shadow
by Just another stupid guy
Summary: A one shot of Shikamaru and Yoshino after the war. Read if you got the guts:)


**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I'M BACK. JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY WITH ANOTHER STUPID STORY. HOPEFULLY I DIDN'T MESS THIS UP BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR ME THEN DROP ME A PM OR REVIEW. I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE FOR ANY AND ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. HAPPY READING:)**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **EVEN IF I CHANGE MY NAME TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO I STILL WON'T OWN NARUTO.**

 **WARNING:** **CONTAINS INCEST. I AM NOT FOR OR AGAINST INCEST BUT I AM JUST WARNING YOU GUYS AND GIRLS SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE INCEST THEN TURN BACK NOW.**

 **THANKS TO TheTony FOR THIS IDEA. READ AND REVIEW GUYS. ANY FEEDBACK WILL BE TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION.**

"Mom, I'm home." Shikamaru stated that afternoon as he came home after a three week long mission with Naruto, Ino, Sakura and Choji. They had been sent on a mission to Kirigakure where Shikamaru had to babysit Naruto and Choji on more than one occasion since Killer Bee wasn't a good influence on both of them.

Shikamaru lazily kicked his shoes off then made his way to the kitchen to look for his mother but he didn't see her anywhere downstairs. He made his way up the stairs and decided to go to his room first so that he could put his ninja tools away before he continued his search for his mother. He gently fell on his bed as he took his weapons off and placed it on his bed next to him. He thought he heard a noise coming from his mothers room so he lazily stood up to go check what it was.

"Mom... are you in here?" Shikamaru asked while he yawned and opened his mothers door then immediately froze when he saw his mother lying naked on her bed. She wasn't just naked, she had her hand over her wet core massaging it gently as her other hand played with her breasts.

"Good afternoon Shikamaru." Yoshino greeted her son as she stopped what she was doing and stood up but Shikamaru still stood frozen in the doorway of the room. He looked at his mother up and down and noticed that her body looked in perfect shape. She had nice soft breasts that were a little bigger than Ino's and he noticed that his mother was cleanly shaven in her nether regions. He could feel his member stirring to life and immediately got embarrassed that he got an erection looking at his mother's naked body.

"Sorry." Shikamaru quickly said then turned around but not before he heard his mother laugh as she probably saw his embarrassment and his erection before he turned around and left. Shikamaru quickly made his way to his room then closed the door. He couldn't get the image of his naked mother out of his head. He couldn't believe that she was masturbating and she didn't even get embarrassed when she got caught.

"Shikamaru, come downstairs. There's some lunch for you." his mother announced as he heard her walk past his room. Shikamaru felt a little hungry since he didn't have a big breakfast but he was a shinobi and could survive a whole day on one meal. He decided to go downstairs rather before his mother became annoyed with him and he really didn't want to deal with an annoyed mother especially since his father wasn't around anymore to help him. He went down the stairs and reached the kitchen then saw his mother in a thin pink nightgown that only reached her thigh. She turned around to face him and he could see her boobs through the night gown and her hard nipples stuck out even more visibly.  
"What's wrong Shikamaru? It's not like I haven't caught you masturbating already." Yoshino told him as she let out a little laugh then walked over to the fridge and Shikamaru could see his mothers butt teasing him as she walked.

"Why aren't you wearing any underwear mom?" Shikamaru asked his mother as he became a little annoyed at his mother's appearance. He was more annoyed that his erection had become a little unbearable and uncomfortable because of his mother.

"I am going to finish what I was doing before you interrupted me." his mother casually answered him. "By the looks of it, you're going to be doing the same."

"Mom." Shikamaru said her name telling her that he is not comfortable talking about it.

"You know. You did interrupt me so I should punish you." Yoshino told her son as she turned around to face him then put her hands over her chest.

"I am a shinobi mom. I am not a little kid anymore." Shikamaru told her as he put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"You might be older and a shinobi but you're still my damn son." Yoshino barked at Shikamaru reminding him why he was afraid of getting on his mother's bad side.

"Fine mom. Just calm down already." Shikamaru lazily replied.

"Calm down? I am calm. You're just acting like a little kid." Yoshino told him as she thought about something. "As punishment, I want you to please me." Yoshino told him as she pointed down between her legs.

"You can't be serious." Shikamaru stated in disbelief.

"Stop acting like a little kid already. Be a man or else I will tell everyone in this village how I walked in on you masturbating." Yoshino threatened him.

"You wouldn't." Shikamaru said.

"I wander how long it will take to reach your dear Temari." Yoshino teased him as she smiled.

"Fine." Shikamaru replied as he walked over to his mother. She then lifted herself up on the counter and pushed up her nightgown until it reached her waist exposing her clean entrance. She spread her legs immediately showing Shikamaru some of her juices that was already leaking out. Shikamaru immediately went lower as he used his hands to spread his mother's legs further. He licked her juices that already spilled, tasting her nectar before going to her entrance and using his tongue to tease her folds.

"Ah... Shikamaru stop teasing me." Yoshino complained as Shikamaru looked up and saw his mother fondling her boobs while her son pleased her core. He began using his tongue pushed it into her warm moist core tasting her walls as her moans urged him on. He used his teeth to gently rub against her bud that appeared between her folds eliciting more moans from her as he felt her walls tensing up signalling the start of her climax. Shikamaru immediately increased his movements causing his mother to try and close her legs but his hands firmly stopped her but she moved her hips forward and put her hands behind her sons head making him drink all the juices she released during her orgasm.  
"That felt great." Yoshino stated as she sounded a little out of breath.

"Did you have to be so rough though?" Shikamaru complained as he stood up and wiped his mouth so that his mother's juices didn't run down onto his clothes.

"Stop complaining." Yoshino told him as she stood on the ground then grabbed his pants and gently pulled it down revealing his rock hard shaft. "I'll let you use my body to help you since you helped me."

"You don't have to." Shikamaru told his mother but she grabbed onto his member then lifted her leg up and guided him inside her.

"Ahhhh." Yoshino moaned while she took in Shikamaru's whole length as it was easy seeing as she was already soaked.

"Mom... you're so tight." Shikamaru told her as he grabbed onto his mother's legs then lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist while her son was still inside her.

"Fuck me Shikamaru." Yoshino instructed him and Shikamaru immediately complied. He didn't care that it was his mother because he loved her and he wanted to do it. She was beautiful and she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He started thrusting into her as she pushed one of her boobs into his face. He immediately started sucking her hard nipple through the material as he slammed into her warm tight core over and over.

"Your walls are wrapping around me perfectly." Shikamaru told his mother then continued fucking her. He could feel his climax coming along as his mothers walls also tightened.  
"Mom... I'm cumming." Shikamaru announced.

"Me too. Don't stop." Yoshino told him as her walls tensed again while her wave of pleasure washed over her again making it more difficult for Shikamaru to thrust allowing his wave of pleasure as well releasing his seed into his mother as her juices started dripping onto the ground beneath them.

"That was great mom." Shikamaru told his mother as he let her down and she unsteadily stood up.

"You're pretty good at this." Yoshino told him as she noticed that her son was still hard while her core started dripping with his seed and her juices mixing.  
"Looks like you're still not satisfied." Yoshino told him as she gently massaged his member. "How about you try my other hole to see if that hole could do any better." Yoshino turned around then lifted her nightgown up revealing her drenched core and her ass.

"Okay." Shikamaru replied as he enthusiastically positioned himself at his mother's rear entrance then gently pushed his head into her feeling how tight his mother really was.

"Shikamaru, go a little slower please." Yoshino told him and he complied. He inched his way into her ass making his mother used to him before he started thrusting.

"Mom, are you ready?" Shikamaru asked her once he was all in her completely filling her hole. He saw her nod as he steadied her body using her hands against the counter. He then slowly began thrusting into his mother as he heard her yelp with each thrust. Shikamaru started speeding up as he leaned over and grabbed his mother's breasts and starting playing with her nipples.

"Fuck... yes Shikamaru... yes... fuck." Yoshino moaned as Shikamaru pleasured her. Shikamaru felt her hole becoming tighter as they continued then heard dripping noises indicating that his mother released another orgasm while he humped her from behind.

"You like this that much mom?" Shikamaru asked his mother as he started speeding up.

"Shut up... ah... and fuck... continue." Yoshino told him as she fought through her moans. Shikamaru felt his climax building up inside him so he went faster and harder into his mother's ass then started shooting his load into his mother.

"Mom... this feels so good." Shikamaru told her as he stayed inside his mother releasing his seed inside her. He pulled out of his mother while still releasing and saw his seed roll down onto her clean core before dropping down onto the floor.

"Looks like we made a mess." Yoshino told him.

"It's your fault." Shikamaru stated.

"I don't care. Clean it up while I go shower." Yoshino told him then walked out of the kitchen swinging her ass that leaked her son's seed onto the ground.

"Tch... troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed as he begun cleaning up.


End file.
